Rosita Espinosa
| type = | gender = | base of operations = Georgia | known relatives = Socorro Espinosa (daughter) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Inmates" | final appearance = | actor = Christian Serratos }} Rosita Espinosa is a fictional survivor and a main character featured on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. Played by actress Christian Serratos, she was introduced in the tenth episode of season four, "Inmates". Biography Seasons 4 and 5 Rosita Espinosa was a member of a group consisting of Abraham Ford and Eugene Porter where they discovered Tara Chambler and Glenn Rhee along the road and planned to drive all the way to Washington D.C. on a trip as they believed Eugene was a scientist on a top-secret mission to create a cure for the zombie virus. Eventually, Rosita, Abraham, Eugene, Tara, Glenn and Maggie Greene are captured inside of a Terminus, a community led by Gareth and consisting of cannibals and Rick Grimes' group minus Carol Peletier, Judith Grimes and Tyreese Williams were captured also but rescued by Carol. It was revealed that Rosita had been in a relationship with Abraham for quite some time and even made love before noticing Eugene had been spying on them. Season 6 In the sixth season, Rosita and Abraham eventually break up when Abraham quips that he thought Rosita would be the last woman for him but he was wrong as he had been having fantasies about Sasha Williams. Shortly after this, she begins a relationship with Spencer Monroe. In the finale, she is one of several survivors captured by the Saviors (along with Rick, Carl, Michonne, Abraham, Eugene, Aaron, Glenn, Maggie, Daryl and Sasha) and placed in a line-up to be beaten to death by Negan as punishment for the deaths of multiple Saviors when Rick's group infiltrated one of their bases. Season 7 In the seventh season, Rosita and the group watch helplessly as Negan beats Abraham to death with Lucille as punishment and later blindsides Glenn by beating him to death also after Daryl steps out of line and punches him in the face due to Negan taunting Rosita over Abraham's death. Rosita, Maggie and Sasha are among the few immediately willing to fight back against the Saviors while the others feel the predicament is hopeless. The Saviors soon come and take all of their weaponry while Rosita and Spencer set out to look for guns, managing to find one on a walker Savior and hide it from Dwight. Rosita finds the shell casing that Negan had previously shot and takes it to Eugene in order to make a replica bullet to kill Negan with. In the midseason finale, "Hearts Still Beating", she attempts to shoot Negan after he disembowels Spencer in the streets but misses and hits Lucille instead, enraging Negan who allows Arat, another Savior, to kill someone else of her choosing, which is Olivia. Negan abducts Eugene after he admits to making the bullet despite Rosita's claims that she is the one who made it. Rosita grows impatient with waiting on Rick and the group to gain allies to help them out in the war and instead sneaks off to the Hilltop with a sniper rifle acquired from their deal with the junkyard group in order to get Sasha to help her. As Simon and the Saviors approach to collect Doctor Harlan Carson, Sasha and Rosita sneak out of the Hilltop and ultimately reach a tower that overlooks the walker perimeter of the Sanctuary, noticing Eugene is giving out orders and seems to be in with the Saviors. Sasha and Rosita end up forgiving each other as Rosita realizes that she may not have hated Sasha but rather Abraham being able to find happiness first and say that they have each others backs no matter what. After failing to get a clear shot on Negan, Sasha and Rosita prepare to sneak inside the gate, trying to rescue Eugene who refuses to leave and runs off. Sasha locks Rosita out and tells her to go back and lead the armies as she shoots another Savior that comes out and runs inside of the Sanctuary. Rosita runs off and begins to cry over Sasha as she spots a mysterious figure, revealed to be Dwight who she locks up in the prison created by Morgan Jones until Rick and the group arrive back from Oceanside. Dwight reveals to the group that he has defected and wants Negan dead as well, offering his allegiance and saying that he will stall the Saviors by cutting down trees, allowing time for Rick and the group to plan their ambush against them though Daryl and Tara are skeptic on trusting him. The Saviors arrive and the group finds Eugene speaking to them through a megaphone ordering them to comply. Despite Eugene being on top of the explosives, Rick nods for Rosita to activate the bombs which don't go off as the Scavengers are revealed to be aligned with Negan as well. During the firefight which comes as a result of the zombified Sasha attacking Negan and distracting everyone, Rosita is shot and ushered away by Tara, later seen in a bed with Tara at her side while Rick tends to Michonne, who has been injured during her fight with Farron. Notes & Trivia See also External Links References ---- Category:Walking Dead/Season 4 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 4 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 5 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 6 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 6 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 8 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 9 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 10 characters